In this context, it should be noted that European patent application EP 2 689 793 discloses an injection device equipped with a power source, a motor system powered by said power source and driving a first piston specific to the motor system, and a syringe holder adapted to be mounted on said motor system and adapted to receive different types of syringes or receptacles. Thus, once the motor system of the injection device is activated, said first piston enables a product contained in the syringe, respectively in the receptacle, to be ejected, i.e., to be injected into the body of a patient, by pressing on the second piston specific to the syringe, respectively on the receptacle housed in the syringe holder, in a manner that is controlled and effortless to the user.
This injection device was designed to facilitate the work of the practitioner who can focus his attention and his effort on injecting the product and on the patient instead of having to devote a significant part of his attention on handling a conventional type syringe as well as having to exert, depending on the viscosity of the product to be injected, greater or lesser force on the piston of the syringe by manually pressing thereon. The device simultaneously enables most conventional syringes to be used, given that it is equipped with said syringe holder that is used to mount syringes on the housing of the motor system of the injection device. Not only can the device be used in combination with several types of syringes prefilled with a product to be injected, but also with syringes or even other types of receptacles that the practitioner has to fill immediately before use. In fact, certain applications require the product to be prepared just before use, such as, for example, botulinum toxin which is widely used in cosmetic medicine.
To obtain optimal performance of the injection device, it is important that the practitioner has optimal visibility of the receptacle containing the product to be injected, that he has optimal handling at the ergonomic level, and that he can operate the device without too much effort, given that the operation that he must perform often requires great precision, particularly in the field of cosmetic medicine. Whereas said injection device according to document EP 2 689 793 is already designed to reduce the effort required from the practitioner, given that it has a motor system enabling said first piston to be driven and thus preventing the practitioner from providing the force necessary to eject the product of said receptacle himself, practical experience has shown that certain applications exist for which the syringe holder mentioned above does not take full advantage of the injection device. In fact, on the one hand, situations exist where the practitioner would wish to use even less effort compared to that offered by the syringe holder of the above mentioned system. On the other hand, situations also exist where the ergonomics of this syringe holder and the resulting visibility are not ideal.